


Shinguji's Thoughts

by KitKat69



Series: Angst [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, I was asked to describe Shinguji's hair and I somehow made this, Shinguji is a victim, Shinguji's sister is abusive, Spoilers!, i dont know what happened, pretty sure i was high when writing this idk, this is a vent kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat69/pseuds/KitKat69
Summary: Shinguji tries to read but his thoughts overtake him.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister
Series: Angst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539649
Kudos: 20





	Shinguji's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was asked to describe Kiyo's hair and it turned into a vent writing thingy. How? I have no clue.

Korekiyo's hair had the tone of a soft, dark forest green that was mixed in with a light, navy blue. It had grown down to his waist, long strands rolled over his shoulders as he moved his chest forward. The light from the school window that was beside him illuminated his hair. The hair glistened in the light. Without being close or touching the hair, it would seem greasy but once able to feel the locks of hair you'd be able to tell how silky and smooth it was. His sharp, golden eyes, that seemed to be just a bit brighter in the sunlight, glazed over the page. More strands fell forward when Korekiyo shifted his body to straighten up and leaned his head down.

A bandaged finger slid behind a page, preparing to flip before Korekiyo had even started that page. Korekiyo closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a calm and quiet sigh. He felt the small burn on top of his eyes from keeping them out too long and welcomed the small pain. He never enjoyed pains like his eyes burning or the feeling of a limb just waking up after being numb but he didn't dislike it either. Korekiyo took in a slow, deep breath through his nose and exhaling the same way. His eyes opened and he peered down at the page. He wasn't taking the words from the page into his mind, instead, he just stared, thinking about his life for a moment. Regret and worries ran through his body and he shook them off internally. He started to think about his classmates and the killing game they were all pushed in.

He thought about Amami, the first victim. Amami was one of the few people who really talked to him. A part of him had wished that Amami didn't die but he shoved that as a thought of dealing with the loss of a friend and not someone close. He then thought about Akamatsu, Amami's killer. To Shinguji, Akamatsu almost seemed too perfect, too preppy for him to focus on himself and his studies of others. There hasn't been a second murderer or victim yet, but Korekiyo could feel that changing soon. 

Right now, Korekiyo wasn't planning on murdering any of the girls for Sister. His thoughts drifted off to her. Korekiyo's thoughts softly clashed in a small debate. He knew what his sister had done to him was wrong and abusive, he knew that she was a bad person who had done bad things, but each time he felt himself going to her as comfort when in times of need. He felt himself start to forgive his sister but something inside him couldn't let him fully forgive. Though he would never forget. He couldn't forget those nights where she demanded more from him, guilt-tripping him, manipulating him into pleasuring her. Because of her, he barely had remembered his childhood. He knew about his parents leaving. Though the loss never really affected him. He could barely remember them. Because of his sister, people that he had met before only became a name and a face in his mind. He couldn't remember hanging out with others, or sharing a laugh or drink with someone.

If he remembered anything, it would be important information the person had said to or around him. He just knew the person. His sister was the only person he remembered being with. Korekiyo has remembered countless conversations or fights with her. Sometimes he felt like she had brainwashed him into only remembering her. He now knew that wasn't true because he has remembered conversations with Amami. He had remembered the monokubs introducing the killing game and that entire scene. Korekiyo closed his eyes, the sudden image of his sister appearing at him. He opened his eyes back open and pressed the page of the book between his pointer finger and thumb, making the page crinkle with a small sound. The sound caused him to look at the page and he removed his fingers from the paper. Another sigh escaped his mouth and he closed the book, no longer finding it interesting. He stood up, pulling the brim of his hat down slightly and walked out of the classroom, heading to the library.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated! uwu


End file.
